The New Student
by EveryFicAtOnce
Summary: Yukima Measia is a new student at Ouran. Read about here time at Ouran, and how she faces sadness, curiosity, kindness and anger. This is my first fanfic so I would appreciate if you would not criticize my work.
1. Chapter 1

The New Student

Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

I woke up feeling good about myself. I got up and went to take a shower and stubbed my toe, "Owwwwwwwwwwwww." After stubbing my toe I went to take a shower. After that I got breakfast and left. I got to school and then went to the office. "Hello my name is Yukima Measia and I'm the new student." "Welcome here's your map and notebooks." The office lady said. "Thank you." I replied. After leaving the office I got to my classroom. I quietly went to my seat and started to take notes. After class I thought to myself, _I need to first find a nice and quiet place to start my homework._ I walked for about 10 minutes till I found a music room. I walked in and found 6 guys who said, "Welcome to the Ouran High Host Club." I stood frozen for about a minute before walking right past them and to a table. I thought to myself, _Well better than nothing I guess_. After about 15 minutes a host named Tamaki said, "Hello princess.", then got really close to me. I backed away but he kept going on about how I was his princess. I punched him, _WACK_ He ran to "mother" and said, "Mommy she hit me!" I sighed and went back to work again. Twin hosts came to me and said, "Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game." I payed no attention to them. After I was done my homework I left, but I was stopped by the twins again. I thought, _This is a waste of my time, _and I walked right past them. After I escaped the Host club,I went home to my mother. After I did my homework I went to my room to get on my laptop. Around 5:35pm my mom called me to dinner. I talked about my day (left out the Host Club.) After dinner me and mom watched a movie about the zombie apocalypse. Around 11:00pm I went to bed. The next morning went a little like this. Woke up and went to take a shower and succeeded,after that I got breakfast and left. I had to walk to school today because my mom already left for work that day. When I got there I went straight to my classroom. Also ignoring other people as I walked down the hallway. When I got to my classroom I saw the devil twins. I looked around and thought to myself,_ Didn't really notice everything in here, it looks nice._ I quickly went to my desk sat down and took notes before the teacher noticed I was late. After class I quickly went to lunch. After lunch I went to 5 other classes. Around 2:39pm I finally left the school. Around 3:26pm I got home from school. But little did I know the DEVIL TWINS were following me. Soon I heard a snicker. I turned around and saw the devil twins. I said, " You!" They ran and I ran after them. Soon I caught them and they were so scared. I said " you both are so DEAD!" I punched both of them in the stomach. " owwwwwwww " they both said at once. I said, "that's what you get for following me. I would of punched you harder if we got to my house." I thought to myself ,_ damn those idiots! _I said to them, " well you want to see where I live or NOT." I sorta yelled at them. The twins quickly got to there feet, "sure" they both said at once. So we walked to our house. I got to the door and and gestured for them to come in. They thought for a moment and then walked right in. I thought to myself, _goddamnit those Devil twins._ I went in after them. After about 10 minutes of just staring at them I said, " Would you care for something to drink hikaru and kaoru?" " Yes please." They both said at the same time, but I also thought, _I have to get used to them talking or answering at the sametime._ I went to go to the kitchen when they said, " we would care for some tea" "ok."I replied. After I arrived at the kitchen I started to make the tea. 5 minutes later I came back with some tea for the twins and some for myself. When I came back they were talking about me. How did I know that because when I came in they quickly went back to being silent. I ignored that and said " here is your tea twins." They looked at me with a grin. I personally was a little bit suspicious. Thats how I know they were talking about me. Before I knew it I was staring at them and they were looking at me with those eyes that were just devilish, you know what I mean. After about 2 minutes of continuing stares. I finally went to go sit down when they say both at once, " may we have something to eat please." " Okay." I began to get up when I say, " What do you want?" I asked " Well we would like some cake, chocolate cake." They replied "ok, but I will have to go to the store and get mix. But I will also have to make it." "okay" they said at the fricken same time! I got up to leave grabbed my wallet and opened the door and left. **note this is the beginning of the twins point of view. **I watched Yukima leave before talking to kaoru. " so should we drag her to boss's house?" " Yes but we will need to call boss to get the whole host club at his house." " okay I will do that right now." Hikaru wipes out his phone and calls tamaki. " Hello?" " Hey boss It's Hikaru." "oh hi what do you need?" "Well we need you to get everyone over at your house right now." "why if I may ask." "because we are going to bring yukima over to have you give a **better** impression." "okay I will do that right now,bye." tamaki hangs up. Okay it's done kaoru." "Good." **back to Yukima's point of view.** I got home and saw the twins were silent. Went to the kitchen and got all the supplies out that I would need when the twins came in the kitchen. " Hi guys what you up to." I said calmly. They said nothing instead they grabbed me and dragged me to their car and pushed me inside. "what are you doing?" I said. " Just wait for it." When we arrived I was blindfolded. I thought to myself, _Well they want it to be a surprise._They helped me up to the door then they opened it. Still guiding me they stopped and took the blindfold off. What I say was the host club all dressed up and all fancy for just me. I said, " What the hell am I doing here?" " We want boss to make a better impression on you." " oh kay you want me to think he's not a rapist, That's going to be hard to do." " oh we will it will be easy for us but not for you." Said the twins, I looked at the host club like they were nothing I wanted to be in. I said, " okay I will let him make a better impression on me." "yay" said the twins. " On one condition we spend all day tomorrow only If I get to bail whenever I want." " and I get to be as mean as I want if I still think he's a rapist after tomorrow. Okay?" " Sure!" Said the twins at the same time. Tamaki said, " mommy that's not fair." kyoya said " I think it's fair" he said as he pushed his glasses up. " BUT MOM!" Said tamaki, I watched the two fight for about 5 minutes or so. After that We finally came to an agreement ( Tamaki was still upset but no one really cares about his opinion.) We left around an hour when we arrived. I went home and so did the twins. When I got home I saw a package on my door step. I thought to myself, _Who would leave a package for me? _I walked over to the package and saw It was a package from the host club. I grabbed it and went inside. When I got in my house I opened the strange package from the host club. It was an invitation to a party after school at the host club, on November 5th. " Okay so I am invited to an idiot party, nice. Well it's november 1st today so 4 days till the party, but i'm not going. But I might." After deciding not to go I went to eat something since my mom works late tonight it will just be me tonight. After having dinner I was just about to take a shower, but someone knocked on the door. I went to open it, when I realized they were not knocking they were trying to get in my house. I went to the phone and called the host club. " Hello" " Hey it's yukima." "hi what's up" " Tamaki could you hurry over here because someone is trying to get in my house." "okay i'm on my way with the others." After hanging up the host club got here in around 3 minutes and defeated the criminal. "Thanks guys." " No problem." They left after that and I got to take a shower. I had to walk to school again. because my mom was at work. I got to school around 7:15.I went to my classroom and I saw the twins and they looked at me and said " Hello Yukima how are you?" I was shocked that was the first time they said that to my face. I had to pinch myself to see if I wasn't wasn't dreaming at all. I thought to myself, _Well I'm fucked because they like me now I guess_. Okay I noticed I was still standing in the doorway. I quickly went to my seat. The rest of the class went smoothly except a kid got yelled at more than once. I went to my next class in peace but the peace was well suspicious, you know what I mean right? Well I was right in the blink of an eye I was swooped and carried away by the twins. They let me down when we reached the host club. " Okay what do you want Devil twins?" " We want you to be a customer at the host club." "no way I'm leaving." But before I could move hikaru was in front of me. blocking my exit," Well if i'm going to be customer at your host club, I get to pick which host I want. It's definitely not going to be you two!" " Why not us." asked hikaru " Hate to break it to ya but you guys are idiots." " Heyy." " Well it's true." After a dreadful 10 minute conversation I walked into the host club. There I saw 6 no 4 hot guys. ( see I took out the DEVIL twins.) I chose to sit with kyoya, because he's the only sane person here. Me and him had a good 5 minute conversation about the host club and his little black book, When the phone rang. kyoka answered, " Hello" " Yes she's here, do you want to speak with here?" Kyoya motioned for me to come to the phone. " Hello?" " mom?" " hey honey I am In jail right now." so you will need to stay with mr Ootori." " but mom." " no buts go with him." After that sentence she hung up. I fell to the ground and tears became running down my cheeks. All the hosts came over to me to comfort me. About a half an hour later I said, " Mr. Ootori." " Yes." "my mom said I will need to stay with you." "okay then you will stay here till the host club is over then come home with me." " okay." After the host club closed I followed mr ootori to his limo. " Please get in the limo ms Yukima." said kyoya. "okay" In about 6-7 minutes we arrived at Kyoya's was helped Yukima out of the limo. We went inside and Kyoya said to me, "pick any room you wish, here you are our guest." " I pick the one nearest to the bathroom." "As you wish." he called a maid to take my stuff to my room. I went up to my room with the maid. I learned her name was Renga. She would be my personal maid for as long as I stay here. I went down about 15 minutes later and asked Kyoya, " Mr Ootori." "yes." " Do like being in the host club?" "yes I do. Please call me kyoya." "Okay Kyoya." " what's for dinner?" "Dinner will be seafood." I did a little dance in excitement. Around 6:30 we had dinner. It was absolutely delicious. I went to go outside to look at the stars, and Kyoya surprisingly went with me. " Do you like the stars to Kyoya?" " Yes they are very interesting, we have a telescope if you want to see them closer" " yes I do can you show me the way to it please?" " Sure, follow me looking at the stars I went to bed. when I was asleep, I suddenly woke up to hearing a crash down stairs. I thought to myself someone must be up. I ignored it. I suddenly felt a strange pain in in my lower stomach. With a wetness. I felt around and left a knife. I screamed so loudly that Kyoya came rushing in turned on the lights and said, "what's wrong? ( I had the blankets over my stomach.) I pushed the blankets down to show him, then said, " call an ambulance now. Next thing I knew I was in a bed, with stitches in my stomach. " Kyoya" I almost yell. " I'm here." " why would someone do something like this?" " I don't know Yukima." After arriving home. The shards of the broken glass were cleaned up, and all 51 servants were at my aid. I was in my bed sleeping when kyoya woke me up. "sorry if I woke you, I want to ask you a couple of questions." "okay, sure Kyoya." " who do you think would do this Yukima?" " I don't know, but if I were to guess I would say someone who disliked my mother." "Do you know anyone who you thought disliked her?" " Maybe it was Mr takima."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Who is Mr Takima?" Kyoya asked. " He's the gardener who lives by us." I replied. " Does he have any grudge against you and your mother?" Kyoya asked. " Maybe, I don't really know." I replied. " Well me and my lawyers will look into it." Kyoya stated. After Kyoya left my room I called renga. " Yes miss, how can I be of service?" Renga asked. " I need a cup of water and something to eat please." I replied. " coming right up miss." Renga stated. After Renga left, I played mini games on my phone. About 15 minutes later Renga came back with soup and water. " Thank you Renga." I said. " Your welcome" Renga replied. After she left I ate my soup and

drank my water, and ended up playing mini games on my phone again.

Around 6:38pm Kyoya came up to check up on me. I screamed, He came rushing in and said, " What's wrong?" " Well I just died in dumb ways to die." I replied. " good I thought you were getting kidnapped" Kyoya replied. " oh sorry for startling you Kyoya." I said. After he left I continued to play phone games till 12:38am. After playing phone games I went to bed. I woke up to the sound of the blender. I got up took a shower, and went downstairs to get breakfast. As I entered the kitchen I saw Kyoya making pancakes.

" Good morning Yukima." Kyoya said, " Good morning to you to Kyoya." I said as I yawned.

I walked over to him and stated the obvious " so you are making pancakes." " yes I am do you want some?" Kyoya asked. My stomach answered for me. After leaving the kitchen I went to the living room to wait for the food to be ready. When I entered the living room there I saw Mr and Misses Ootori. I greeted them as I walked in " Good morning Yukima. Please call us mom and dad." they replied. " why?" I asked, " well your mother murdered 2 people while high and drunk in her car. so that means she will be in jail for her life." " oh." I replied as I felt my knees give and my vision start to become blurry from my tears. Mr and Miss Ootori came to my aid and so did Kyoya because he could feel a disturbance in the force. After about 5 minutes of sobbing I pulled myself together then went to eat breakfast. After breakfast I wandered around the house till I found a piano. I sat down and started to play, I found out that piano was my talent. About 10 minutes later Kyoya came to check up on me. He saw that I was playing the piano. He left shortly to resume whatever Kyoya does when you don't observe him. I stopped after about 2 songs.

After living with the Ootori family about a month I have gotten used to all of the stuff they do. Well Mr Yoshio always was in his office doing god knows what, Kyoya's mother was always in the garden or the kitchen. Kyoya was either checking on me or doing things around the house. I day I thought it was a good idea to follow Kyoya to see what he always does when i'm not looking at him. When I started following him I observed that he does almost nothing all day, if you minus planning,bills,checking EVERYTHING! After living with the Ootoris for about 3 months I finally got used to everything (even Kyoya.) I don't think anyone knows that my birthday was tomorrow. My birthday was December 14. I was really excited, But I felt like crying when I remembered,_my mother will never be at any of my birthdays anymore_. At that thought I fell to my knees and started to sob. Apparently my sobs were really loud so the whole family came to my aid. I explained to them why I was sobbing, after that we had dinner and they said they knew my birthday was tomorrow. After dinner I got a shower, and went to bed.

I woke up this morning feeling better than ever in my life. After getting a shower I went down stairs. Everyone was in the living room even some of the hosts. " good morning." I said they greeted me and then we had breakfast. After eating we went into the family room to discuss plans for today. We were going to have a little party at 5:00pm. Before the party we were going to spend some time with the hosts. First I would practice karate with Honey and Mori, next I would go pick out a dress for tonight with the twins, After that I would learn to play piano better with tamaki,Finally i would help decorate the house with Kyoya. Mr and Ms Ootori would be baking and cooking in the kitchen. Soon rolled around 5:00pm. I had picked a blue flower dress. we ate and laughed, finally we opened presents. **now starts the list of what I got. **From Kyoya I got a blue diamond ring, from Tamaki I got music sheets, from Honey I got a stuffed turtle, from the twins I got a phone cover with angry bird characters, finally I got a karate guide from Mori.**here ends the list of presents i got from the host club.** I thanked all of the hosts for coming to my birthday. The day after my birthday I basically slept till Kyoya got me to get up and take a shower. After taking a shower I heard someone at the door. I got up and opened it. I saw the hosts and a my mother? I ran to her and started to cry with tears of joy. After sobbing in her arms I asked, " How did you get out of jail?" " well honey I'm not really out." she replied " what do you mean mom?" I asked " well the hosts got me out for 2 hours."

After my mother explained everything about the situation. We planned to go see a movie in the 2 hours we had together. After the movie we returned home, my mom went back to jail. For dinner we had fish, I volunteered to do the dishes. Around 11:00pm I went to bed and played angry birds. I woke up and saw the hosts in my room. " Good morning all of you." I said in a kind of tired way. " good morning to you to Yukima." They all replied, I got up took a shower and told them to wait outside. After going down stairs I greeted them again. We went to the beach for a after birthday present.

After getting home from the beach around 6:30pm. For dinner we had crab legs. After dinner I went straight to bed. The next morning I woke up around noon. I got up and took a shower and went downstairs. i was greeted by a woman I didn't know. Kyoya told me she was his sister. I introduced myself to her and learned that her name was Fuyumi. We had dinner with Fuyumi, After dinner we talked in the family room. I went to bed shortly after 11:00pm. I woke the next morning to the sound of laughter. I took a shower and went down stairs. the host club was there and Fuyumi and two older men I also did not know. I sat down in the family room and Kyoya introduced me to his two older brothers. There names were Yuuichi and Akito.I personally like the sister the best she's more normal. I suddenly felt dizzy, so I got up and that was a bad idea. I threw up and landed on the floor. the family heard me and came rushing to help me up. I passed out. Next thing I knew I was in a bed at the hospital. Everyone was staring at me. I sat up and asked " so did they find out what was wrong with me?" " not yet,but they are looking into it." Kyoya replied. I tried to get out of bed, Kyoya saw me and stopped me from going anywhere.

I stayed in that bed for about 4 hours before they let me go home. When I got home I was carried to my bed. After that I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of what I thought was thunder. I got up and went down stairs the whole family was waiting for me and the looked worried. "Yukima we must get going." Kyoya said, I looked at him with a confused face. "what's going on?" I asked, " bombs are being dropped everywhere we must go to the shelter NOW!" Kyoya replied almost yelling. Before I knew it I was being carried by Kyoya to the car. Me still in my pj's. Kyoya's father as soon as we were all in the car he hit the gas as fast as he could go. We reached the shelter in 2 minutes. I was again being carried to the shelter. When we got in there shelter we saw many other families in there. I asked Kyoya " so what's happening again?" " there are bombs being dropped from the sky and we don't know who's behind it." Kyoya replied. After that I stayed quiet. The bombs stopped at around midnight. We went outside to find everything was gone completely gone. I walked out (still without shoes) of the shelter and looked around and thought to myself,_ what and why would someone do this? Who would DO THIS!_ I was still walking as I thought to myself and was not paying attention to the wreck that was going to fall on me. I heard Kyoya say " YUKIMA!" I turned around a looked up, after seeing this I ran as fast as I could to the shelter. Made it by a few seconds. After making it in before I was smashed into tiny pieces Kyoya gave me a speech about being more careful. After the speech we went home. We found that it was completely gone. The family decided to go to there aunts place to stay. When we arrived at Kyoya's aunts place. She greeted us and then looked at me up and down. Before saying " Is she Kyoya's girlfriend?" " No she's my new sister." Kyoya replied " My name is Yukima." I said, " Hi Yukima i'm Amami." she replied. After being introduced to his aunt we went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning in Kyoya's aunts house I woke up around noon. I got to sleep as long as I liked because we were in no rush to do anything at all. I got up and took a shower. I took a normal timed my shower, I went downstairs to see that the whole family was already up and dressed.

I Greeted the family. Amami was the only one to return my greeting.

"We have a lot to do today," said Kyoya sounding serious.

"What do we have to do, Kyoya, everything is gone there's nothing to do around town." I said sounding kind of annoyed.

"We have to expand the house if all of us are going to be living here," Kyoya said all smart. I thought to myself, _Goddamit Kyoya Fricken Ootori!_

We started to begin tearing up the right side of the house. I almost broke a finger trying to work a wrecking ball machine.I volunteered to work the thing. After about 2 hours of work, we decided to take a break. Around 10 minutes into our break the host club showed up.

"Hey Yukima!" Shouted Tamaki.

"Hey," said the twines at once.

"Hi Yukima wanna have some cake with me?" Asked Honey. As he was holding up cake

"Not now but maybe later, Honey," I said,

"Okay~." Replied Honey. With a smile on his face.

As I walked away from Honey, I headed back to work. Around 5:38 we stopped working and had dinner.I had some chicken noodle soup. After dinner unexpectedly the Host club took me out for drinks. Now let me tell you that I'm only 16. My mother told me never to drink, but I have to because this is a special occasion.

As we arrived at The Bar. Which was the name of the entered as a couple of 15, 16, and 17 year olds, so we got a table for 7. Tamaki got a whisky sour, Kyoya got a Bloody Mary, The Twines both got a drinimos, Mori got a margarita, and Honey was not allowed to get a drink, so instead he got cake. After each of us around 3 drinks each (not yet drunk) we payed and left. I did drink, but I only had 1 glass. I guess I liked the drink.

On the drive home we played Truth or Dare (because we were acting like children at that point, still NOT drunk) I went first and dared Tamaki to make out with Kyoya. ( warning about to get graphic) Tamaki leaned over to Kyoya and closed his eyes, Kyoya leaned over to him and closed his eyes also. Then they started to kiss slowly and gently.

After about 2 minutes, they stopped everyone around then was just shocked. I said "Did you to enjoy yourselves?"

"I did a little," Kyoya replied.

"Me too." Tamaki answered, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Next was Tamaki's Turn. "I dare Yukima and Mori to touch each other meaningly. I looked at Mori who looked at me.

I said, "Fuck it." I started to touch Mori's chest, and he started to gently touch my breast. It felt nice I guess. I started to rub his abs, and he started to gently squeeze my breasts. After about 5 minutes of touching we stopped. "So how did it feel?" Kyoya asked curiously. " Nice I guess." I replied, " It felt kinda good." said Mori. After around 4 minutes of complete silence we arrived home. Me and Kyoya got out of the limo. The driver took off to deliver the other hosts at their house. The next morning we started to rebuild the house. After finishing the house I went to my room to get on facebook. What I found shocked to to the bone. I found my father. I ran as fast as I could to Kyoya that I almost ran into him. "What's wrong Yukima?" he asked, I stopped to breath a minute. " I...Found...My...Dad." I replied sounding tired. " WAIT WHAT?!" Kyoya said sounding concerned. " I found him on facebook, It Tells me where he lives and everything." I replied sounding excited.

"Kyoya" I said, " yes" he replied. " Can we and the Hosts to visit my father?" I asked. " maybe you have to ask the hosts first to see if they want to come." He replied. " ok~" I replied.

Around 5:30pm The Hosts came to see our new house.

"Hey" the Twins said.

"Hello~" said Honey,

" Hey Yukima" Said Tamaki

Mori said nothing but he gave me a silent nod.

I Returned their greetings and said, " I have something VERY important to tell you guys." "What's up yuka-chan?" Said honey. " well I found my dad on facebook and i wondered if you guys would want to come with me to new mexico?" I replied. " NEW MEXICO!" Everyone shouted with excitement. " yes New Mexico." I replied. " yes." the Twins replied " Me and Takashi are in to." said Honey. " Yes because I want to meet him." Answered Tamaki. " Okay now that everyone is on board let's leave monday kay." I said, "sure" everyone replied.

I went into my room to pace because today was saturday, two days till trip. I packed the important stuff then my junk stuff. After packing I threw my suitcase down the stairs and to the front door. " Fuck yeah." I said because I got it without looking. After dinner I went straight to bed.

The next morning I was In the kitchen making sandwiches, Warming up thermoses to put soup in, And packing cold drinks to drink on the trip. I was in there for about an hour packing food and snacks for everyone, everyone had a picnic basket with their share of food, and a medium cooler with drinks. After packing I went to the car and put all the stuff in the limo we were using for the trip because I had room for all of us to sleep and do a lot of other stuff. Kyoya would be driving for the most part.

The day had finally arrived to start the trip, the Hosts were all there at 4:00am to shower and get dressed and to eat. We were on the road by 6:30am. As we were driving we stopped at a nice diner because we all needed coffee if we were going to survive. I ordered a regular coffee like the others did. I went back to the car and held everyone's drinks as they entered. That night I

was the one who was laying down first so I had to deal with the talking the others were doing. I needed to use the restroom so I got out of the car and headed to the nearest bathroom I could find a port o potty. _God I hate port o potties they are disgusting but the only thing I can find at this time of night._ So I entered the thing and used it properly. After that I was pulling up my pants when I heard knocking. I said, " Tamaki I will be right out." assuming it was tamaki. I opened the door to see it was not any of the hosts but a stranger with a large bag. I said, " need to use it sorry let me get out of your way." I said as i stepped out and away from the entrance. " Thank you but know." said the stranger as he/she gassed me and put my body in the sack.

**Tamaki's point of view.** I woke up to see Yukima was not right there next to me where she was last night when I went to bed. " KYOYA!" I screamed loud enough to wake up all the hosts.

" What is it now Tamaki?" said Kyoya getting up out of bed " Yukima she's she's GONE!" I said almost yelling. " she must be in the bathroom Tamaki she wouldn't leave us if she was going on without us she would leave a note telling us what she wanted to do." Kyoya answered calmly. " Fine let's go check." I said a little annoyed. I got out of the car with Kyoya and went to see if she was in the port o potty. I knocked like a gentleman, and said " Yukima you in there?" I heard nothing. I opened the door and she was not in there. " KYOYA she's not in here, my little girl must have gotten kidnapped." I said almost crying. " well we can go look for here." Said Kyoya.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
